My Birthday
by Foschidelic Reika
Summary: Tsuna kecewa karena pada saat ulang tahunnya, orang yang diharapkannya, tidak kunjung muncul. Kemudian, ada seseorang yang berdiri didepan rumahnya. Siapakah orang tersebut?


_Reika __ : "Ciaossu minna. Ini fic kedua Rei. Kali ini giliran yang muncul adalah, Tsuna."_

_Tsuna __ : "Kenapa harus aku lagi yang muncul?"_

_Reika : "Terserah author dong."_

_Tsuna : ("Kejamnya")_

_Gokudera : "Kali ini pasangannya siapa?aku?" (berbinar – binar)_

_Reika : "Pasangan kali ini adalah, __**RA – HA – SI – A**__"_

_Gokudera __ : "Teme...kenapa nggak mau diberi tahu hah!"_

_Reika : "Soalnya aku senang bikin orang penasaran."_

_Tsuna __ : "Siapa sih pairnya?"_

_Reika : "I...ituu..." (nosebleed)(pingsan)_

_Tsuna : "Huwaaaaa...Reika!"_

_Gokudera : "O..ooiii!"_

_Takeshi : "Saa...selamat membaca!"_

_Tsu&Goku : "WOOIIII...AUTHORNYA PINGSAN!"_

My Birthday

_Kupikir, kamu bakal datang dihari ulang tahun ku._

_Kupikir kamu bakal datang secara tidak terduga, dari kabut yang sudah kukenal bahwa itu adalah kamu._

_Kupikir kamu akan datang, memberi ku ucapan selamat, atau memberi hadiah._

_Ternyata, harapan tersebut tidak menjadi kenyataan._

_Hanya harapan semata._

Hari ini, tanggal 14 Oktober adalah gari ulang tahun Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ibunya, Sawada Nana mengadakan acara ulang tahun Tsuna dirumah mereka. Tsuna mengundang orang – orang terdekat Tsuna seperti Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko, dan Dino.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tsuna – kun."Kata Kyoko sambil memberi Tsuna sebuah kado.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tsuna – san. Ini hadiah buat mu. Semoga kamu menyukainya."Kata Haru sambil memberi hadiah.

"Te..terima kasih Kyoko – chan, Haru."Kata Tsuna.

"Juudaime!"Panggil Gokudera, kemudian disusul oleh Yamamoto.

"Yo Tsuna."Sapa Yamamoto.

"Oh..Yamamoto, Gokudera – kun."Jawab Tsuna.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Juudaime. Semoga kamu suka hadiahku."Kata Gokudera mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Tsuna sambil memberinya sebuah hadiah.

"Ah...terima kasih, Gokudera – kun."Kata Tsuna sembari menerima hadiah dari Gokudera.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tsuna. Sorry aku nggak bisa kasih hadiah."Kata Takeshi memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun ke Tsuna sambil meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberinya sebuah hadiah.

"Ah,,,tidak apa – apa Yamamoto. Ini bukan masalah besar."Kata Tsuna, sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ada apa Juudaime?"Tanya _right – hand man _Tsuna sambil terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa – apa kok. Tidak usah khawatir."Kata Tsuna, lalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Setelah selesai acara, Tsuna membantu Ibunya, Fuuta, Bianchi, serta I – Pin membersihkan rumahnya yang berantakan setelah acara ulang tahun tersebut.

Selesai membersihkan rumahnya, Tsuna pergi untuk tidur. Terlihat diwajahnya bahwa dia tidak terlalu senang akan acara ulangtahunnya.

"Dia tidak datang, dia tidak memberiku ucapan selamat. Kenapa kamu nggak datang, Mukuro..."

Pagi harinya...

"Tsu – kun...!"Panggil Nana, Ibu Tsuna sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya ada apa?"Tanya Tsuna yang sedang tiduran dikamarnya sambil membaca komik dikamarnya.

"Ibu, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo dan I-pin akan pergi berlibur ke Kyoto hari ini."Kata Nana dengan girangya.

"Ada apa?Kok tiba – tiba pergi berlibur?"Tanya Tsuna dengan nada setengah kaget.

"Saat pergi berbelanja tadi pagi ibu mengikuti sebuah undian berhadiah, dan kemudian ternyata ibu menjadi salah satu pemenangnya, dan mendapat tiket liburan ini."

"Oh, jadi ibu akan mengajak mereka semua pergi?"

"He?kamu nggak mau ikut?"

"Nggak, aku pengen dirumah saja."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu tolong jaga rumah ya. Hati – hati."

"Iya, ibu juga hati – hati ya.!"

Sesaat kemudian Ibu Tsuna, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo dan I-pin pergi menuju stasiun kereta api untuk berlibur ke Kyoto.

Beberapa jam kemudian, hujan mengguyur Namimori..

"Hujan ya.."Kata Tsuna sambil memandangi hujan dari balik jendela dikamarnya. Saat dia melihat kedepan rumahnya, ia melihat seseorang.

_Siapakah gerangan orang yang berdiri ditengah guyuran hujan tersebut?_

**-Suzuku-**

_(to be continued)_

Reika : _"Yah..bersambung tuh."_

GokuTsuna : "_Iya..iya semua orang tahu kok." *kan ada tulisannya aho*_

Takeshi : "_Bagaimana kalau kalian bersabar menunggu kelanjutannya."_

GokuTsuna : _("Ini yang mana author, yang mana bukan") _ Ngomong dalam hati

Mukuro : _*Gak tahu muncul darimana* "Kufufufufufu..tolong di review ya."_

GokuTsuna : _("DIA MUNCUL DARIMANA?") __ Shock to the extreme_


End file.
